Xolga and Mr Toko Again
The sequel to Xolga and Mr Toko. "All I can say is that this visual novel series will be a direct sequel to Xolga and Mr. Toko." -Pacthesis Plot The plot is a sequel to the first that revolves around the adventures of two unique characters. A bear, Xolga, and an egg like creature, Mr. Toko. Characters Emmett Stratford A clumsy, easygoing guy who jumps off a train to catch a handkerchief. He is treated by Xolga and Mr. Toko. Also appears in Chrono Days Sim Date. Soa/Terrance Powell A master thief who attempts to steal the locket, but Xolga stops him from becoming cursed like him. He is a character in Lunar Days Sim Date. Terry the Toaster A robot that was introduced in the first game, though this time, he has a human body. Xolga and Mr. Toko helps him find his old body. He is a character in Project Toaster. Saki A sock puppet who is dating Mr. Antitouch. She is also one of Amy's mascots. Prince Dreamboat The manliest man ever. He is the ruler of the Dreamboat Kingdom, and is the lover of Marty Stu. He is a character in Rainbow Days and Another Days 2. Maxmillian Prince Dreamboat's trusty steed. He likes Marty (who gives him carrots), but dislikes Princess Dreamboat as they argue a lot. Lord Scallywag The "evil" lord who resides near the Dreamboat Kingdom. He is friends with Princess Dreamboat. Princess Dreamboat The princess of the Dreamboat Kingdom. She is irritated by her brother's distaste for Lord Scallywag, her longtime friend. Since gender is an option in the Dreamboat Kingdom, she has the appearence of a man. Daniel Claud A ghost who died in a war alongside his family in the Hepcatsis Kingdom, who are buried in the nearby cemetery. No one (aside from Xolga and Rose Urwin) can see him, although most can sense him. Also appears in Kingdom Days Sim Date. Drunkard A drunk man who loiters outside of a tavern, attacking all who approach. Mr. Antitouch A creature made to be poked and prodded as a stress reliever. Mr. Antitouch often speaks in texting shorthand (i.e. omg ty). He is dating Saki. Like her, he is also one of Amy's mascots. Lance Dalton The prince of a kingdom far from the Wonderland Kingdom. He is unhappy with his life, spending his time cooped up in his castle, and has Xolga and Mr. Toko find the keys to allow him to escape. Also appears in Wonderland Days Sim Date. Sam Mr. Toko's doll, and best friend. When Tom (Mr. Toko) was dying, Sam managed to freeze time in order to save him. He died, however, but Issac ended up curing Tom. Sam has waited ever since in that hospital until Mr. Toko found him. It is implied that Sam was left under a tree in Reton. Trivia *There is a possibility, though quite slim, that Pacthesis might make a 3rd season of Xolga and Mr. Toko. "But perhaps later into the future, if I get bored... if I get a little lonely... if I start to miss Xolga and Mr. Toko, I can see the possibility of a "third season" to their adventure.(Please note that this is just a thought, not an actual plan or promise.)" -Pacthesis Gallery Promo.png|The promo poster. XolgaToko6.png|Emmet's appearence in the 1st episode. XolgaToko22.png|Xolga and Mr. Toko traveling to a different area. XolgaToko70.png|The ending scene of Xolga and Mr. Toko Again.